


League of Legends Preferences

by 1RavenBlack



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, F/M, League of Legends - Freeform, Preferences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RavenBlack/pseuds/1RavenBlack
Summary: League of Legends Boyfriend Preferences :DIncludes:-Boys:Jhin,Kayn,Zed,Ezreal,Vladimir,Malzahar,Varus,Draven,Yasuo-Girls:Jinx,Lux,Katarina,Sona,Nami





	1. Boys-How you meet

##  **__ **

##  **_MALZAHAR_ **

It was a beautiful Spring day and you decided to go walk your dog through the forest,while reading a book and listening to music through your earbuds.  
Usually,your pupper is very obedient and you let her without the leash,but this time you noticed she started running to a stranger dressed in deep purple with striking amber eyes who seemed to be floating.At the same time,you noticed his unusual pet that matched his aesthetic,coming over to you.  
The little creature was not one you’ve ever seen before,but it was incredibly adorable,so taking out your earbuds and closing your book,you smile gently and pick up the pet and go to the stranger,who was also petting your dog.

**You:Hello and I’m sorry for her behaviour.She isn’t usually so affectionate with strangers,but it seems you are rather special.My name is (y/n),nice to meet you.  
Malz:I am Malzahar,likewise.Apologise naught,she is fine.  
You:May I ask about your pet?It’s very adorable and unique,much like you,if you don’t mind.  
Malz:You wish to know of the Void?  
You:I’m…not sure what that is,but sure.  
Malz:It is a rather terrifying place,I would advise otherwise.Proceed with caution when faced with a Prophet of the Void.  
You:Hmm…So you’re saying you are a Seer or something?  
Malz:That is correct.  
You:*chuckles*I wonder how many times you’ve had people ask you to tell them their future.It seems to be quite popular nowadays.  
Malz:Way too many times than I wish to remember,unfortunately.  
You:Very well,then,I won’t bother you with petty questions.On the other hand,Why don’t you tell me of the books you like.We can exchange opinions and reviews.  
Malz:That sounds intriguing,I shall comply.  
You:Very well,then let us continue the walk through the forest and discuss.It’s a gorgeous day,after all.  
Malz:Indeed,it is.My voidlings have been in need of some fresh air,recently.  
You:Oh,you have more of them?  
Malz:Naturally.**

With that,he did a spell on the ground,summoning 2 more cute little purple pets which also surrounded you,seeking attention.Grinning,you sat on the ground and play with them,which seemed to amuse the mysterious man greatly,but didn’t protest in the slightest.  
It seemed to him like a nice change of pace,despite everything that has been going on,and the inevitable coming of the Void,but for now,he was content enough to let his guard down against a mere mortal.  


##  **_YASUO_ **

For some reason,your friends decided to put you up on a blind date and drag you against your will to the restaurant.Unbeknownst to either of you,the date was actually a major douchebag,that made you try to leave the place as subtly as possible,but it didn’t work very well and therefore,you had to do the only other thing left-  
_Run to a place with more people so you could blend in._  
Unfortunately,the restaurant seemed to be quite secluded,and there was no crowd to hide in.  
Not being the athletic type,you could easily feel your lungs burn and your legs screaming for a pause,but you couldn’t allow yourself to be faced with that harasser again.  
On the other hand,a lucky star seemed to hear your pleas,for a rather tall man with a lean,muscular body,equipped with a katana at his waist,looking relaxed yet intimidating seemed to be walking through the park.  
Getting in front of him and trying to catch your breathe,you frantically look around,trying to spot your attacker,while telling him the problem.

**You:Hey,sorry to bother…*pant pant*Could you pretend to know me or something?*breathes*I’ve a jerk harassing me and all that.  
Yasuo:I see.  
Jerk:Hey,(y/n),wait up!Leaving me already?What a bitch!Your friend said you’d be nice!  
You:Well,my friend didn’t say that was supposed to be a date with other person than her.  
Jerk:Who’s that bastard next to you?!I’ll beat him up if he dares to touch you!  
You:Go away,jerk!You're unwelcomed here!  
Jerk:Don’t mess with me!**

Sighing in annoyance,the quiet man had his blade at the jerk’s neck in the blink of an eye,leaving him wide eyed.

**Yasuo:If you wish to leave this place alive,I suggest you apologise to the lady and cease this meaningless pursuit at once.You are a disgrace to us,men.  
Jerk:F-Fine,s-sorry,just let me go!**

The man slowly sheathed his katana back and watched the jerk stumble as he tried to run away,scared beyond belief.By the time he was out of sight,you managed to catch your breathe and exhaled in relief.

**You:Honestly,I can’t thank you enough.Thought I’d be a goner.  
Yasuo:Proceed with caution from now on,miss.It is a rather dangerous place,as it seems.  
You:Or maybe I should choose my friends better.Ah,look at me,how rude,I didn’t even ask for you name.I am (y/n),nice to meet you…and thank you,again.  
Yasuo:*nods*It was no problem.My name is Yasuo.  
You:How can I repay you?Maybe I should take you out for a coffee?Or maybe go to the bookshop?You seem like the type…  
Yasuo:There is no need for any repayment.  
You:*shake head*Nonsense!You saved me,and I want to show my gratitude in some way.  
Yasuo:Very well.I was going to check out the new bookshop.I suppose company would not be bad.  
You:Thank you!I’m glad I got to meet you,Yasuo.You’re basically my lucky charm from now on.  
Yasuo:*chuckles*Sounds like an interesting concept.**

##  **_  
JHIN_ **

Being a Ionian,close to the nature and having soothing,healing powers,you would often find yourself expressing your art in the same specific clearing,painting the picturesque landscape the mountain offered,and singing old lullabies your grandmother used to sing you to sleep.  
Obviously,you knew how dangerous it could be,since the Golden Demon was still on the loose,but honestly,it didn’t bother you much,since…everyone dies in a way,right?And if that happens,at least you’ll have been doing what you loved the most-  
**_Art._**

 _And they won’t call me Mother, or Sister, or Wife_  
They will know me or not by the strength of my life  
I will burn with a light of my own  
They’ll know me as Joan  
They’ll know me as Joan  
I fight where God tells me, I never ask why  
I’ve bloodied the Devil, with steel from on high  
I kill without consequence, heed no Man’s law  
I sift out the righteous like grain from the straw  
I am Judgment, and Heaven is nigh

**_(Joan-Heather Dale)_ **

You were completely entranced in your own fantasy world,the animals of the forest around you,at ease by your calm and warm voice,as you painted gracefully.  
Apparently,your voice not only attracted the audience of the fauna,but also,another ruthless art enthusiast,who seemed to be enchanted by the powerful vibe you were emanating,he putting his beloved gun down,he leaned on a tree and watched,mesmerised,how true art unfolds right in front of him,with such innocence,like he has never witnessed before.

He,who only saw violence and death as the base of all masterpieces,and his weapon serving as a paintbrush,he never believed in another way of expressing his emotions,but this scene in front of him gave him an epiphany and decided to spare the girl’s life,at least for now,for she would serve as a great well of inspiration.  
The most divine being was sitting in front of him,and yet,he didn’t want to make her his new masterpiece,but instead,he wanted to observe,analyse and learn.  
As the sun set down and the elegant light of the moon engulfed the sky,a small ray crept from among the trees,falling dellicately on the girl,as if it was a fairy tale,but it ended soon,as she finally finished her painting and stopped singing,raising to her feet and stretching her body.

 **You:*giggle*The show is over for today,I apologise.  
Jhin:You knew I was here,and yet,you did not react in any way.Why?  
You:Should I have?  
Jhin:The night is dark and full of terrors,my lady,and who would want such a flawless piece of art to be tainted?  
You:I appreciate your concern,kind stranger,but there is nothing to worry about.The forest is my ally.  
Jhin:Have you heard of the Legend of the Golden Demon that has been roaming the streets at night?  
You:I wonder if there is someone who didn’t hear that story.It’s overhyped in all corners of Ionia.  
Jhin:*chuckles*And for good reason,it seems.Are you not frightened by death?  
You:It awaits us all,so what is there to fear?If my fate is to die by the Golden Demon’s hand,then so be it.But until then,I have yet to spread my magic over the whole forest.  
Jhin:What will happen after that?  
You:Then I will truly become eternal,as the trees and water.I will be remembered through all the roots of every tree and any rock of every river.I will have become each Spring breeze and Winter’s snow.That is what I call…immortality.Art is immortal and unkillable.  
Jhin:*applauds*You are truly one of a kind,my lady.You have become the first to be admired by me,and I applaud that.  
You:Thank you for your kind words.I can only guess that you are also an artist,and you must show me your art,one day.  
Jhin:*smirks*I will,one day.I will.Until then,however,shall I escort you home,my lady?**  
**You:If you wish,I would not mind,kind stranger.  
Jhin:Ah,of course,my manners,I have forgotten myself.Jhin.Khada Jhin is what I am called,my lady.  
You:Nice to meet you,Jhin. (Y/n) is what they call me and I live here,in the forest.  
Jhin:I see,then you are the Forest Spirit that has been guiding the people of Ionia.  
You:*smile*It is an honour that you know about me.It seems my own people have forgotten about me.Grim stories of death have overshadowed the soothing ones about the beauty of the forest.  
Jhin:They may have forgotten,but not me.Never me.Beauty and art are eternal,for those who can appreciate it.  
You:I shall keep your sweet words close to my heart whenever I am troubled by mundane thoughts.**

##  **_  
KAYN_ **

You were a Summoner,just playing the game for the fun of it,but sometimes,people just love to be salty and flame,even if they are the ones destroying the game’s pace.  
Being a Support player,you went in front of Nami and smiled shyly at her,telling her that you’d love it if she would fight for you,being your main champion,after all,and she happily obliged,with a cheerful smile on her face.  
You looked at the other Summoners,and you saw your AD Carry’s champion was Lucian,the Mid-laner was Zed,the Top-laner was Maokai,and the Jungler was the new champion,Kayn.  
All the Summoners seemed to be hyped and highly confident,but you preferred to chat more with Nami,telling her you’d do your best,and that she has all your support,until you see Lucian’s Summoner coming next to you,throwing a dirty look.

**ADC:Healing Support,how typical of all the girls who play League.Really,is that all you can do?Fake Gamer Girl.  
You:Th-That’s mean…Nami-chan is a great support and has great CC and utility.  
ADC:Have you ever heard of Thresh?Or Leona?Now THOSE are great supports!  
You:Everyone has their preference…  
ADC:You better not screw this,got it?Or you’ll get reported.  
You:I…I’ll do my best…**

Earning a wink and a reassuring tap on the head from the Siren,you got to the Summoner’s place to start the game.  
Unfortunately,the enemy ADC and Support were Jhin and Blitzcrank,a combination that usually leaves you cold with fright,but you are determined to make sure you dominate your lane.  
But the luck was not on your side,since your ADC was a first-timer with Lucian and had no idea how to farm,whilst the enemy Jhin was a pro player,with Level 7 Mastery.  
Blitz managed to catch Lucian a lot of times,and there was no amount of healing,exhaust or CC that could stop him from offering Jhin the first blood.  
Sighing in disappointment for having used all your utility spells so soon,and in vain,you quickly muted the ADC in chat,so you won’t have to read all the flame.  
A blink of hope seemed to appear for this game when you hit level 6 and after properly warding and removing enemy wards,you left Kayn free way to come and gank our lane,using your Ultimate and CC,occasionally a heal to ensure he makes a double kill,since Lucian was…farming,relaxed,like it’s a plantation.  
The peak of the game happened when you once again had to save your clueless ADC from Jhin’s Ult,since the 1st bullet left him almost dead,and you had to make Nami take all the other 3 hits,getting her killed,in the end,and more than likely,earning a lot of flame,which had you finally sigh in exasperation.

At the end of the game,you lost since bad gameplay can’t overthrow a game with 3 fed enemies,and when all the Summoners met up with their champions,you had your head down,apologising profusely to the girl for having her killed for no reason.  
She just giggled and threw some healing water on you,in a sign of affection.  
However,your ADC started yelling and blaming you for losing the blame and picking a horrible support,which finally had you snap,despite your shyness.

**You:Just shut up,you noob player!It’s not my fault you suck at playing!I am a Support,not a miracle maker,and it’s not my job to babysit you and help you learn how to farm,dammit!And don’t you dare trash-talk Nami,she did nothing wrong!If you have something personal to say,say it to me,not to her!  
ADC:Yes,well,first of all,go back to Wood Division where you belong,or better,uninstall LoL and kill yourself!  
Your:How about you learn how to play and shut your foul trap!**

Suddenly,I see a flash of black in front of me,and Kayn’s huge scythe is at the ADC’s throat.His face held extreme annoyance and it looked like he truly wanted to kill him.

**Kayn:Next time you decide to flame someone,make sure you actually do something other then fool around.The one you’re blaming is the one who managed to save the game,even by a little.Leave this place or I’ll kill you,Summoner.**

Shocked at what just happened,the boy quickly left,leaving only the three of you on the field,and not exactly knowing how to react,you shakily thank the champion.

**Kayn:Well played,kid.There need to be more players like you who can play well,offer advice and praise their champion,no matter the outcome.Most of these guys are stupid anyways.  
You:Well,um…thank you.I don’t really know what to say,but I appreciate it.  
Nami:I have an idea!Let’s go to the Champions’ Tavern and have a celebratory drink!  
You:Celebratory drink,even if we lost?Is that okay?  
Nami:It’s a celebration of our friendship,of course!It was just a match.  
Kayn:I can’t say I’m not bitter about the results,but sounds good to me.You think they’d let her in,though?  
Nami:She’s with us,I don’t see why not.  
Kayn:Very well,you’re responsible of her.  
Nami:My pleasure!  
You:Nami…You’re the sweetest being in the world…  
Nami:*winks*Look in the mirror.**

With that,you made two new friends and managed to enjoy the day,despite all the negatives,and made sure to hang around the League more often.

##  **_VARUS_ **

After your good friend Yasuo has been wrongly accused of murdering his former master and going to pursue revenge,you never expected to be convicted for a crime you never committed,as well.It must run in the family,they say.  
Jail was not a nice place to stay,especially as an aspiring assassin,so you had to manage to fool an idiot to let you out,which proved to be easier than expected.  
A woman’s charm might be more powerful than you gave it credit.

The guards picked up on you escaping jail and quickly started following you,this time they would surely kill you on the spot…if they could.  
A weaponless plight wasn’t one with a high success rate,but you still had to try to escape and save yourself.  
Running as fast as you could,you turn around carelessly,trying to see if your pursuers were still trailing you,which they were,but when you turned back,you stumbled in a tree.  
Tree,that actually proved to be a purple person with a great bow in his hand.  
Tree that was glaring at you with a murderous glint.

**You:Sorry about that,I was a bit preoccupied with running.  
Varus:Prepare for you death,Ionian scum.  
You:Ah,wait a second,I cannot let you do that.The Ionian guards are trying to kill me and I’m trying to escape.  
Varush:Hm…?Are you not one of them?  
You:Not anymore,it seems.And it greatly pisses me off that they shunned both I and my friend,for no reason.  
Varus:Do you seek vengeance?  
You:I…guess I do.  
Varus:It shall be done.**

With a sadistic smirk,he raised his bow and charging a red energy arrow,he released it,and it flew with great speed through all the forest,leaving you awestruck.  
He did that a few more times,and with each arrow shot,countless of screams of pained agony could be heard,echoing through the forest.  
After the show was over,the purple man looked at you,still smirking satisfied at his deed,and asked once again if you wished vengeance on the Ionian race that abandoned you…  
_Which you gladly do._  
You find out his name is Varus and you were lucky enough to escape his wrath by becoming his apprentice in new arts of war known only by him,and together,you swear to destroy the ones that have wronged you.  
  


##  **_VLADIMIR_ **

You were a cardiologist working at your private clinic,and during your day off,you met with a friend to hang out,as the usual routine called,and when evening came,you started walking through the park,chatting about various things,like witchy and wiccan rituals you would do,since it fascinated you greatly.  
Suddenly,you hear a low,dark,threatening yet sensual voice from behind you,scaring your friend,which in turn spun around and punched the person in the face,mercilessly.  
The person grunted in pain,putting his hand on his face and glaring at your friend,throwing daggers.  
Your friend,however,was freaking out over what they have done,shaking you frantically to fix him up,since you are the doctor there,not them.

 **(f/n):Dammit,(y/n),save him!I almost killed him,oh my god,I don’t wanna get in jail!You’re the doctor,do your job!  
You:You…Why am I still talking to you,imbecile?  
(f/n):SAVE HIM!  
You:*sighs*It’s fine,let me see if it’s anything…*chuckles* life threatening.  
Vlad:*smirks*Laughing at others’ misfortune is considered rude,is it not?  
You:So is what you did,yet you don’t hear me complaining,do you?  
Vlad:Fair point.I was merely intrigued by your conversation after hearing about witchcraft,  
You:Ah,yes,I see then.The good thing is,only some blood is dripping from your lip,apart from that,everything is okay.  
Vlad:Blood…that’s nice.  
You:You like blood?  
Vlad:More than anything.  
(f/n):Oh my god,y/n,he’s delirating!He’s almost dead!  
You:Please…shut up.  
Vlad:*smirks*Your friend is rather the scatterbrain.  
You:Tell me about it.I apologise for their behaviour.  
Vlad:Maybe a bit of your blood would suffice as an apology.  
You:I was thinking more of a coffee or something.  
Vlad:How mundane…I guess you,humans,are just that dull.  
You:Then what are you,a vampire?  
Vlad:Close to that,but even better.I am a hemomancer.  
You:And I’m a cardiologist,either way,we’re still working with blood.Get your own.  
Vlad:Now that is a nice attitude I see in you,missy.  
You:You won’t find anything else more intriguing in this “dull human city” as you call it,then.**  
**Vlad:Perhaps I won’t,but you just might prove to be worth my time.  
You:*smirks*Perhaps if you truly love blood as much as you say you do,you’d realize you already love about 8% of me,so better not call me dull.  
Vlad:*chuckles*8% Might prove to be too low of a percentage by the time we get to know each other,then.  
You:Hot chocolate it is,then.It’s on you,blood sucker.  
Vlad:You are truly lucky you intrigued me,otherwise you would have been long dead.  
You:Tell me that over the hot beverage,okay?Everything before that shall be nullified.**

He licked his lips and smirked,showing his shiny fangs and walked besides you to the coffee shop,earning weird glances from other people for his eccentric yet noble attire and behaviour.  
Nevertheless,being friends with a vampire wannabe could only prove fun,right?

##  **_DRAVEN_ **

  
You were a new Healing Support,quite small and timid,but you joined the League to finally feel purpose in your life.  
Of course,like any new comer,the whole attention was on you,which you weren’t too fond of,but felt some small reassurence in the fact that it will all fade away.  
  
It was your first game in the League,and you were a nervous wreck,especially after seeing that the other champions in the team are all highly intimidating men or non-human beings,but a strong slap on the back and a confident laugh brought you back to reality.  
  
**Draven:So you’re the new Support,ey?As long as you Support the Amazing Draven,I’m gonna make sure to Carry you all the game,so let’s give them hell!No one can go against Draaaaaaaaaveeen!  
You:Uh Y-yeah!Let’s do this!  
**  
With a smirk,he grabbed your hand and started running under the outer turret,playing with his blades…showing off.  
As the game began,you started warding and poking the enemy Caitlyn who seemed to have a bad day and just hugged the turret.  
Seeing the opportunity for both a First Kill and a Double kill,you nudged Draven and asked him if he was ready for mayhem,so you dived the turret,stunned both the ADC and Supp and occasionally healing yourself,whilst Draven repeatedly hit them with his weapons,but since you were low HP,you left the turret,hit the Ult to knock them down once again,and he managed an easy double…but those hits really hit you like a truck.  
Laughing condescendingly,he picked you up bridal style and going under the turret,he teleported back to the base,so you could both heal.

**Draven:Nice one,kid!They better be quivering in their boots by now!The League of Draven is on!  
You:Y-Yay!Let’s kill them good!  
Draven:*winks*Careful with those hits though,going all Rambo might not always prove that lucky.  
You:Please,the risks I took were calculated…but boy,am I bad at maths…  
Draven:*laughs*You’re fun,kid!If we win this,I’ll treat you to the Tavern!  
You:You’ve got yourself a deal!**

Laughing,you start running ahead of him in the lane,preparing yourself for another round of havoc,and it proved to be successful,since a Fed Draven wins you the game~.  
At the end,when you almost died again to make sure Draven can finish off the Nexus,he put you on his shoulders and walked you out of the Field,still laughing at his glorious victory.

**Draven:I told ya,didn’t I?That I’d carry you if you support me.  
You:Sure,but I wasn’t expecting it to go so literal.Not that I’m complaining.It’s nice.  
Draven:There are gonna be lost games too,and it sucks,but the good games are what’s worth.And the pay is sure worth it.  
You:Oh,right!You get paid after each game,how cool!  
Draven:Well,kid,Welcome to the League of Draven.  
You:And you,dear,Welcome to the League of (Y/N)!**

##  _**ZED** _

When you were young,you used to train with Shen,Akali and Kennen at the Temple,but you being a very curious and ambitious child,tried to pursue different means of power,which caused the Master to kick you out of the Clan like a piece of garbage,leaving you bitter and angry.  
This caused you to wander Runeterra high and low,learning the art of stealthy assassinations that helped you earn your living by becoming a mercenary.

One day,however,plans went wrong,and you found yourself fighting against a very upset Akali,who seemed to hate you for being evil.  
Her emotions weakened her,and as you remained calm,you managed to beat her,but she fleed before you could deal the finishing blow,leaving you tired and injured to fall on the ground,with an exasperated sigh of annoyance,trying to regain your breathe.

 ** _“Your ways are powerful,yet lacking in discipline.You have not fully mastered the shadows”_**  came a voice from behind you,but you were too tired to react swiftly,especially with a blade at your neck.  
Closing your eyes,you awaited your demise,yet it never came.Instead,a dark,low,velvety chuckle soothed your ears as he retreated his blade,helping you up.

 **Zed:You are gifted,yet lack any proper training.**  
**You:I had no master for a long time.Everything I learnt,was by myself.**  
**Zed:Impressive.You have potential and an affinity to the shadows.**  
**You:Yet all is in vain without a proper master to train me.**  
**Zed:Aid me by joining the Order of Shadows,and you will be able to perfect any kind of tactics.**  
**You:That sounds like a great offer that I cannot refuse.I guess even I can have a bit of luck once in a blue moon.**  
**Zed:Welcome to the order,young apprentice.**  
**You:My name is (y/n),master.It is an honour to train under you.**  
**Zed:Zed.I see great potential in you,however,if you slack off,you are dead.**  
**You:I figured as much.  
**

##  _**EZREAL** _

You were a Freljordian,under Ashe’s rule,but you were a free soul and wanted to discover the secrets of the World,so you decided to explore and discover Runeterra as nobody has ever before.  
Soon,you found yourself wandering the scorching deserts of Shurima,and underground in what seemed like some ancient ruins,where a powerful artifact was rumoured to be hidden.

Litting up a torch,you soon find yourself lost in the darkness,but a dim light revealed the existence of the artifact-  
A powerful magical necklace that would shoot beams of lights.  
You quickly snatched the necklace,but a trap was set,and multiple undead entities started attacking you,which had you running in fright,trying to work out how to make the artifact work to save yourself.  
In your blind fright,you didn’t see where you were going,and you ran face-first into something-  
Someone.

 **Ez:Hey,easy there!Are you okay?**  
**You:Oh,I’m sorry,I didn’t really see where I was running.I’m chased by some weird things and-**  
**Ez:Yeah,I see as much.Come here,I’ll get rid of them,and we run after that.**  
**You:You can’t do that,you’ll get hurt!**  
**Ez:*chuckles*Piece of cake!**

In the blink of an eye,he charged up his gauntlet,creating a beam of light that made all the enemies perish in one go,leaving you staring in shock at your blond saviour,who then took your hand and ran with you outside,at safety.

 **You:That was SO cool!**  
**Ez:Right?Found this beauty in a Temple around here,recently.**  
**You:Here,you should have this,then.You saved me,after all,and at least you can control this technology.**  
**Ez:Oh,it’s quite pretty.**

He took it from your hand gingerly,examined it carefully,and with a glint of intrigue,he put it around your neck,much to your confusion.

 **You:Huh…?**  
**Ez:It suits you better.You’re pretty.**  
**You:B-But-**  
**Ez:If you want to learn how to use it,better tag along and I’ll teach you a trick or two.**  
**You:I have to repay you somehow!You saved my life!**  
**Ez:*chuckles*Some company is always welcomed.I’m Ezreal,glad to meet another explorer.Especially such a nice one,that is.**  
**You:I-…well,thank you,Ez.I’m (y/n),nice to meet you too.Then…where’s the next destination?**  
**Ez:I should drop by Piltover for a bit,then hit the League.Maybe you’ll want to see me fight?**  
**You:Oh,that’d be soo awesome!Yes,count me in!**  
**Ez:*grins*That’s some nice enthusiasm I see!That’s the spirit!**


	2. Girls-How you meet

##  **_Jinx_ **

You weren’t exactly the greatest prankster in Piltover,but you did some innocent ones here and there,since it was rather boring,with Caitlyn and Vi around.  
Just as you finished setting your latest joke,a tall,slim girl with two long blue braids ran past you at the speed of light,laughing like a maniac,and in that process,triggering the trap,and spraying her with hot pink dye from head to toe,making her halt in place,wide eyed and jaw agape,staring at you in wonder.  
She then ran right in front of you with a huge,cheshire grin and took both your hands in hers,spinning you around.

**Jinx:Oh my,that was so fun!Who are you?I’ve never seen anyone even close to being fun or interesting in this booooring shit place!The only fun ones are the sheriff and the other one with big hands,but only to mess around with.They actually think they can catch me!Hahaha!  
You:*bites lip*Sorry about that,it was actually meant for Caitlyn,but I guess I wouldn’t have met you otherwise.Haven’t seen you around,who are you?  
Jinx:Name’s Jinx,remember it!I’m the Mayhem of Zaun!I was just about to cause some havoc,but who cares!Now I have you as my sidekick!  
You:Sounds like finally some fun around here.This place is so dull,it really needed some lighting up.  
Jinx:You know what they say about rules.  
You:They are made to be broken?  
Jinx:Exactly!Like buildings!Or people!  
You:That sounds oddly hilarious,count me in!I have this caricature of Vi if you want to post it somewhere.  
Jinx:*laughs*Oh,this is gold!Look at her stupid ugly face,it’s even worse than her real one!We’ll put it where everyone can see it!  
You:Sounds like a plan,let’s go!**

She then exitedly grabs your wrist and starts dragging you to the middle of the city,using her “Fishbones” to tear down buildings and wreak havoc around,as you pull some more pranks and traps around,to confuse the wardens and guards that would stumble to the place of the crime.  
  
  


##  **_Nami_ **

You were a lover of nature and every now and again you can find yourself at the same magical clearing where a waterfall is echoing through the forest and the trees form a beautiful shelter for all animals.  
Usually,you would take off your shoes and relax with your feet in the cold spring water,but this time,the silence of the forest was broken by a cheerful and lovely voice.  
On a closer inspection,you find a siren girl bathing in the water circle and playing with the fish there,singing happily,without a worry.  
You felt enchanted by her voice and giddy actions,that you didn’t realize you were slowly walking towards her,wanting to have a better view of the Goddess in front of you,yet you got snapped out of your trance when you found yourself…  
 **Wet.**  
As you stay there,wide eyed in realization,you heard a sweet giggle,and looking up,you see the girl leaning with her arms on the rocks of the waterfall,gazing at you,intrigued.

**Nami:Hello,stranger.What brings you here?  
You:Oh,uhm,hey.I usually come here to relax,but I see I’m not alone here this time.  
Nami:What a nice change,don’t you think?  
You:It is.You’re gorgeous…Who are you?  
Nami:*giggles*I am Nami,nice to meet you,cutie.I too come here to enjoy the vibes of nature.  
You:*smiles*I’m (Y/n),happy to meet you,really.I’m lucky to have heard your voice.It’s…out of this world.  
Nami:Why,thank you~!It was one of the Songs of the Sea,from where I belong.  
You:Sounds lovely.Would you tell me more about your home?  
Nami:If you’re that curious,I might as well show you.  
You:Ah,n-no,it’s all fine.To be honest…I’m a bit terrified of the Water.I almost drowned when I was young.  
Nami:Then I will sing you the songs of my people,and maybe you’ll gain the courage to learn how to swim with the fish.  
You:That…would be lovely,really.Maybe you can become my courage.It already seems like I became,maybe if just by a little,braver.  
Nami:The Sea is a magical place,you would love it~!**

From then on,your meetings became more and more frequent,and she would tell you the stories of her people,while you would tell her old tales of your home,old Ionia,which she seemed very curious about.  
She promised she would help you learn how to swim in shallow water,if you walk with her through the forests of Ionia,showing her the beauty of terrestrial life.

##  **_Sona_ **

Being a classical music enthusiast,you would often go to music recitals and other concerts.You knew all the local musicians,but this night,there was a new one,playing an instrument you’ve never seen before.  
The gorgeous blue haired woman was silently yet gently smiling and gracefully gliding her delicate fingers along the strings of her “Etwahl”,leaving everyone mesmerised by the lovely melody.  
At the end of the concert,she bowed like a princess and left the stage as a round of applause more powerful and heartfelt than ever rang through the room.  
  
Knowing that you had to express your thanks for showing her a new meaning to music,you went outside and saw her,lonely,leaving the place,and that is when you knew you had to talk to her.  
In front of her,you softly tapped her shoulder and offered her a blue flower,telling your gratitude for her grace and art.  
She didn’t speak,you found out,being a mute,but she would somehow magically connect her mind to yours,speaking to you telepathically,and in turn,you would also talk through her mind.  
 **  
Sona:Greetings,stranger.I thank you for understanding and appreciating my music.  
You:It’s so unique and ethereal that I thought I was hearing a Goddess playing.  
Sona:*giggles*That is a lovely comparison,but I am nowhere close to being a Goddess.  
You:To me,you are more divine than anyone.  
Sona:Flattering~.Can you play any instrument?  
You:I can play the violin and the piano.It’s nowhere near as good or entracing as yours,however.  
Sona:Perhaps we should play together,one day.I am also interested in hearing your melodies.  
You:I will gladly oblige if that is what you wish.Until then,perhaps,maybe I could take you out for a coffee?  
Sona:That would be lovely,thank you.I know a great cafe close by,if you are interested.  
You:Let us go,then!**

For the rest of the evening,the two of you would talk telepathically,enjoying the calming and warm atmosphere that engulfed the cafe,with a hot beverage,promising to meet each other again rather soon.

##  _  
__**Katarina**_

War wasn’t one of the things you were very happy about,but to avoid it,you decided the join the League,like some of your Ionian friends did.  
Being a mage mid-laner,and being summoned on the field,you notice the enemy Katarina being overly confident at the beginning of the game.However,her confidence was soon drained seeing that you were much better at farming and passively dominating the lane,making her have to hug the turret more often than not.  
It wasn’t long that the enemy Jungler decided to gank you,by clumsily diving the turret and earning you three kills in less than 10 minutes,making the red-head want to strangle her own team mate as soon as possible.  
She knew she was overwhelmed,but she had to fight away the frustrations,so she decided to attack you,throwing her dagger at you,then doing the fan of knives she was famous for.  
Unfortunately for her,your CC was overpowering,making her stop her Ult much faster than she’d expect,and after throwing some spells at her,getting her at low HP,you knocked her down and straddled her waist,pinning her hands above her head,smirking at her.  
  
 **You:Finally broke down,love?  
Kata:Shut up,fed scum.  
You:I’m just better than you,and you have to admit that.  
Kata:That’s ridiculous,don’t lie to yourself.  
You:I can kill you right now with a simple basic,would you want that?To feed me more?  
Kata:I’ll kill you faster than you can blink.  
You:Maybe next time you respawn,but not today,sweetheart.So what do you say?Should I let you go?  
Kata:Why would you?  
You:Because I can.We can fight in a proper 1v1 another game.  
Kata:What’s the catch.  
You:Go out with me,maybe?A pub?The Champions’ Tavern?  
Kata:Why would you want that?  
You:You’re intriguing me,Noxian Princess.I want to get to know you better.  
Kata:Ridiculous.  
You:Can you really deny me that easily,in your position?  
Kata:*sighs*Fine,you have a deal.  
You:*smirks*Happy doing business with you~.**  
  
You let her run back to her turret,and using another spell to farm,you realize the Luden Echo’s spell bouncing on her as well,killing her.Staring at her corpse shocked,under the turret,you start laughing at the hilarious irony of the situation.  
After all,you only promised to let her go back to her turret,which you did,and now you have a date with the most beautiful red-headed assassin in Runeterra.

##  **_Lux_ **

Having magical powers in Demacia isn’t the easiest thing to hide from the population that clearly abhors anything that cannot be easily understood,but it was way too interesting and fascinating for you to pass the gift you’ve received since birth,so you decided to start practicing it in secret in the forest.  
Your shadow powers were not the easiest to understand or control,but it was a challenge accepted.  
  
As you were fooling around,you suddenly notice a rainbow beam of light burn just in front of you,scaring the hell out of you.You absolutely HAD to find the source of that projectile,so you started running in that direction,until you were rooted to the spot by a light cage.

**You:Hey,miss!Sorry to scare you,I just wanted to see who made that rainbow.It was gorgeous.  
Lux:Are you not scared of it?  
You:Scared?Oh,no,not at all!It was really pretty!Well,with the exception that it almost scorched me,but it’s all fine.I was practising my powers,when I saw it,and I had to see who could produce such wonderful magic.  
Lux:Oh,I’m happy to hear that!I can show you more of the light!  
You:I can bend shadows,isn’t that funny?We’re opposited yet so alike!We should be friends!  
Lux:That’s a brilliant idea!I am Lux,pleased to meet you!  
You:(y/n) is my name,likewise!By the outfit you are wearing you seem to be a Demacian fighter?  
Lux:Yes,I am,but that is not so important or interesting,really.My brother,Garen,is much more fit for the role.I’m more of an explorer,really.  
You:Then how about we go together on an adventure!It could be a lot of fun!  
Lux:*laughs*Great idea!Let’s meet tomorrow here,around the same time,and I’ll tell you when I can get a break from my duty,so we can leave in peace!  
You:Sounds like a plan!**

Leaving the forest,you go home and start preparing your bags for your first adventure,excited beyond measure to discover the unknown with the lovely blonde princess.


End file.
